


Sunrise

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Runaway Train [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, bullshit, hugging?, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: "Ty what are you doing up?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the series here http://archiveofourown.org/works/7245262  
> Second part here http://archiveofourown.org/works/8245273  
> I suggest going to read the series in order thanks :)  
> This is what happens after the first part.  
> Enjoy~

"Ty what are you doing up?" Josh asked Tyler as he stepped out onto the porch, Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and placing his chin on Tyler's shoulder.

"Hmm couldn't sleep, thought I'd come look at the view." Tyler answered him. He was referring to the beautifully lit up city. The golden lights shimmering around. The Eiffel tower could be seen in the distance. The view from the place they we're staying at was amazing.

"It's beautiful." Tyler said with a small smile.

"Yes you are." Josh replied earning a snort out of Tyler.

"That's cheesy man." Tyler said looking down at him. Josh smiled at him. 

"I love you Ty." Josh told Tyler.

"I love you Josh, thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything for my future husband." Josh told him grinning.

"You proposing? I expected ice-cream man." Tyler told him with a fake frown.

"We'll get ice-cream later depending on your answer." Josh told him pulling away. Tyler turned around to loom at him.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Tyler asked faking shock.

"Maybe." 

"With or without ice-cream its a defiant yes." Tyler answered wrapping his arms around Josh.

"I'm glad you decided on that, we'll get ice-cream when we go out later." Josh said about to hug him back but Tyler pulled away running inside with a shout of 'yes! Ice-cream!'

"Hey!" Josh said said walking inside to look at Tyler who had laid on the bed. Tyler turned his head to look at Josh, motioning to join him using this finger. Josh smiled and hopped onto the bed immediately getting pushed down by Tyler, their mouths connecting not a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> They indeed ran away together to France. Josh took his boy to France. They gonna get married. Theirs no sunrise in this story but I already named it in advance.
> 
> This is supost to be the end of the series, so I hope you've enjoyed, I may do a small wedding part for this? I'm not sure.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short but I think its cute and a good way to end the series so yeah :) Cyall later!


End file.
